


TIMESTAMP: THE MATING

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Shock, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: TIMESTAMP:  The beginningJared and Jensen's mating





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING*** Triggers please read tags....
> 
> This is non-con/Assault. Biting, Mating, Claiming, Manhandling, Not happy.
> 
> Timestamp to the Secret Lives of Omegas.
> 
> This is not a stand alone.

The Mating

 

Jared checked his watch. It was ten after nine.  He was more nervous than usual for a business meeting. Jim wanted this meeting to go well. Staying late the previous evening to make sure everything would be perfect for Jensen Ackles arrival. His being nervous had more to do with Jensen Ackles then the meeting. The Ackles have been a household name for as long as he could remember. His parents couldn’t stand Joseph Ackles, considered him one of the reasons that the ultra-conservative party had so much power. The ultra-conservative party ran on a platform of keeping omegas out of the workforce, uneducated, not allowing them to vote. Jared figured the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

Jared Padalecki was the first omega to ever achieve the title of admin to Jim Beaver at Beaver Industries. He started working for Beaver Industries as a mail clerk his first year of college.  He worked days and went to college at night. He went from mailroom clerk to data entry to eventually an administrator. Now out of college, he was paid the maximum amount that was allowed for omegas. A whopping ten dollars an hour. However, Jim would always slip him a few gift cards each month to supplement his income.

His office was on the top floor in front of Mr. Beavers.  Two double glass doors in front of his desk.  His view was of the elevators. Jensen Ackles walked off the elevator exactly at nine fifteen with his associate. Jared recognized the alpha right away. As soon as the doors opened the hair on his arms and neck stood up.  Everything went into slow motion. Jared saw Jensen pick up his pace which in turn made him freeze up like a deer in headlights.

“Jensen…what are you doing.” Jensen’s companion said.

Jared heard the growl emulate from Jensen. Suddenly he was being pulled out of his chair.  He saw his possessions on the desk being shoved off. Then he was slammed face first into his desk.  Pain exploded on the side of his face when it had met the desk.  It wasn’t until he felt the alpha grab at his belt did he start to struggle.

“No alpha, please.” Jared pleaded.

Jensen growled in return. Striking fear throughout Jared.

Jensen yanked off Jared’s pants and boxers. To Jared’s horror, he was wet. Not just wet, but dripping. His inner omega preparing his body to be claimed and taken by Jensen.

Jim Beaver’s door opened.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Jim demanded

 Jared’s humiliation was now complete. Jensen shoved Jared harder into the desk

“Get the fuck out.” He growled out.

Jared turns away from Jim to see some of his co-workers were standing in front of the glass doors to watch Jensen claim Jared.

Tears fell from Jared’s eyes.  Reluctantly he knew there wasn’t another alpha, beta or omega that would break up a mating but he couldn't comprehend them watching his assault.  As Jensen entered him, Jim realized that his employees had gathered to watch. He went out of the office and shooed them away.

Jared figured out that the “mind” is a weird thing. He was able to separate his mind from his body.  Time seemed to slow down and become separated into parts. The first part was when his attacker was simply thrusting into him. The second part was when his knot started to form.  Jared came back to himself and tried to throw Jensen off him.

“Omega! Settle!” Jensen warned, using his alpha voice.

Jared froze up at the command. He had precious moments left before he was claimed and then owned by his attacker. All too soon he felt Jensen’s knot catch on his rim and soon they were tied together. Jensen bit down on his neck breaking the skin and creating their bond. Adding insult to injury, his own treacherous body deceived him when he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life.

Jared lost consciousness while knotted to Jensen. He woke up to the feeling of Jensen’s withdrawal and wetness running down his legs. Jensen pulled Jared up and helped him dress. Jared noticed that most of the buttons on his shirt were missing. He watched his alpha walk away from him, still tucking his shirt inside his pants to go outside to talk with his boss. Jared felt cold. He hugged himself to keep from shaking while focusing on a crack in the floor. He could hear Jensen arguing with Jim, but he couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. 

Jensen walked back inside to grab Jared by the arm and manhandling out of the office to the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Jensen's companion turned on him.

“What the fuck, Jensen.”

“Shut up Gil.”

“Seriously? I needed this account.”

“I mean it shut the fuck up.” Jensen snarled.

Jared shrank away from the two alphas. Jensen just pulled Jared closer.

Jensen manhandled Jared from the elevator to the car. When the car stopped again, he manhandled him into another office building. Another elevator and Jensen guided him to another office. He was completely disheveled. He stood in the middle of the office with his arms wrapped around himself, teeth chattering and having full body shakes. Suddenly a blanket was being wrapped around him.

“Misha Collins,” the man who has bundled him up said.

“Jensen isn’t usually this big an asshole.”

“Get away from him.” Jensen roared.

“Jensen calm down, he’s in shock,” Misha said backing away from Jared slowly.

“We're leaving,” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared pulling him closer.

Jensen took Jared home. They were barely in the door when Jensen began ripping the clothes from Jared.  He knotted him again in the living room and later that night in his bedroom.

Being newly mated brought on Jared’s heat.  Jensen continued to knot Jared for the next three days until his heat abruptly stopped. Jared woke up to hearing the shower running. He felt gross and tired and smelled like come.  He knew his heat ended too soon, which could only mean one thing, he was pregnant. He didn’t even try to fight the tears.

 

 

 


End file.
